


Party With A Purpose

by flipflop_diva



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Wasp and Tony Are Matchmakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was worried. For a super spy, Natasha was acting a bit off her game lately. He wanted to talk to her, to ask her if she was okay, if she needed help … but this was Natasha. He knew she wouldn’t tell him even if he did ask, so he did the next best thing: He asked Wasp and Tony about it. Their solution was not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party With A Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



> Happy Night on Fic Mountain, csichick_2! I tried to include a lot of your likes in this. Which wasn't hard, because this game kills me. In the best way. I'm actually working on a sequel of sorts to this, which I'm happy to post for you if you like this one. I hope you enjoy!

Steve’s day was going well. Relatively speaking anyway. Red Skull had been defeated. The Hydra goons had slunk home in defeat. He wasn’t really fond of Madame Hydra slouching around everywhere, looking like she was secretly plotting to take everyone out when their backs were turned, but for the most part things were back to normal.

Or as back to normal as they ever were at Avengers Academy. There was more studying, less fighting. More partying, less plotting. Steve liked it. The only thing he didn’t like was Natasha.

Actually, that was wrong. He liked Natasha a lot. He probably liked her too much in fact. But that meant he watched her a lot more than he should, and she seemed … off somehow. He’d always imagined a super spy would be, well, super about spying, but she seemed decidedly less so lately.

The way she would stand just off the dance floor and watch the rest of them. He couldn’t tell if she wanted to hear something or she just wasn’t sure how to join them. 

Or her newest spy activity, which seemed to be hiding in random boxes that were in the most obvious places ever. Again, he couldn’t tell if she honestly thought people didn’t know she was there or if it was just her weird way of watching people.

He wanted to talk to her, to ask her if she was okay, if she needed help … but this was Natasha. He knew she wouldn’t tell him even if he did ask, so he did the next best thing. He asked Wasp and Tony about it.

The three of them had the club to themselves for the night, which was kind of amazing because it was usually a revolving door in there. (Steve hadn’t known superheroes in training loved dancing so much but he did find it to be good exercise in terms of endurance and stamina, so why shouldn’t the others as well?) He and Wasp were on the dance floor, and Tony was off to the side making the robot mix him up different drinks so he could ‘test’ which ones he liked the best.

“This is so fun!” Wasp exclaimed at one point. “Usually everyone is rushing off to fight some bad guys” — she made a punching action punctuated by a high flying kick — “We haven’t just had a chance to have a party in a while!”

Tony put his drink down, enthusiasm instantly showing all over his face. “Yes! A party!” he almost shouted. “We should have a party! At the Tower! In the hot tub.”

Wasp made a face. “Only if you clean the hot tub. And by clean I mean sanitize completely. And by completely I mean at least 10 times.” She shuddered, even as she continued dancing. “I don’t want to know what goes on there with you and Enchantress and who knows who else.”

“What do you mean what goes on in there?” Tony looked almost offended. “She gets mesmerized by my glorious good looks.”

Wasp almost snorted. Steve, too. “Right,” Wasp said.

“Fine,” Tony said. He sighed dramatically. “I’ll get the bots to disinfect it. Happy now?”

“Yes!” Wasp said, and she leaped up and down as if to prove her point.

“Alright,” Tony said. “So tomorrow then? We’ll invite everyone. Madame Hydra too.”

“She’s a teacher,” Steve said.

“A hot teacher!” Tony answered.

“No teachers,” Wasp said. “Just super awesome students. And even the not-so-awesome ones like Loki!”

Steve looked over at his two friends and stumbled a little in his Charleston steps. Both Wasp and Tony caught it right away.

“You okay there, Cap?” Tony raised a brow.

“I was just, ummmm …” Steve ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of a way to ask that wouldn’t cause too much suspicion.

“Wondering if your girlfriend is going to be there?” Wasp grinned at him.

This time Steve really did trip over his own feet. “What?” he managed. “I … who … wait … what?”

Tony laughed. Hard. Too hard in fact. If Steve weren’t trying so hard not to blush, he would have been slightly gleeful that Tony practically choked on his beverage.

“You do have it bad, man,” Tony told him when he could speak again.

“We know you like her!” Wasp practically shrieked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve protested weakly, but he was pretty sure he was as red as Tony’s suit by now.

“Redhead,” Tony said.

“Super spy,” Wasp said.

“Mean ballerina.” Tony’s turn.

“Likes to hide in boxes.” Wasp grinned a little too widely when she said that one.

“Ring a bell?” Tony asked.

Steve sighed. “She’s not my girlfriend,” he managed to mutter. “She doesn’t even like me.”

“Oh, please,” Tony said.

“She totally likes you!” Wasp almost shrieked.

Steve couldn’t help it. He stared at the two of them disbelieving. Were they high? Had they taken something before they’d all come to the club? Maybe robot bartender over there was putting something into the drinks?

“You guys have no idea what you’re talking about,” he told them.

“I’m Tony Stark. I always know what I’m talking about.”

“And I know all the gossip at this Academy! And the world!” 

“You guys …” Steve shook his head, every instance that Natasha had scurried away from him when he approached her running through his mind. Every time she had disappeared when he’d wanted to talk to her. Every time he’d caught her talking to someone else — her dates with Sam, with Peter Parker, with everyone who wasn’t _him_.

“Why do you think she’s always spying on dancers at the club or sitting at the bar when you and Falcon are dancing?” Wasp asked.

“Or why she only goes around in that silly box when you’re out and about?” Tony said.

“Or why she sits outside the dorm when you’re hanging out in the quad?” Wasp demanded.

Steve stared at them. “Ummmm …”

“She _likes_ you!” Wasp shrieked. “She’s a super spy! She can do super spy things! Did you think she’s just really bad at it when you’re around? Of course not!! She _likes_ you!”

“She’s just a loner super spy,” Tony said. “So she isn’t going to _tell_ you she likes you.”

“Yeah,” Wasp chimed in. “You both are really bad at it.”

“Really bad,” Tony echoed.

Steve scratched his head again. “Are you sure?”

“Of course!” Wasp shrieked. 

“Duh,” Tony said.

“So party tomorrow night then?” Wasp asked. She clapped her hands together and made a high-pitched noise that Steve thought might have been a scream. “Operation get Steve and Natasha to kiss!”

“What?” Steve said, but it was too late. Tony and Wasp were already high-fiving. The mission was on.

Well, Steve couldn’t say he was too disappointed by that. Maybe incredibly nervous, but disappointed? That was definitely not the word he would use.


End file.
